


As Clean As could be

by gaylibrarianwrites



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Funny, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Oh My God, So Wrong It's Right, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylibrarianwrites/pseuds/gaylibrarianwrites
Summary: Brawny White (The Brawny paper towel man) runs a successful cleaning company and had a lovely girlfriend, who he was even planning on marrying. One day all of that would change when a new worker comes to him. What will become of the two men?
Relationships: Mr. Clean (Procter & Gamble "Mr. Clean" Commercials)/You
Kudos: 1





	As Clean As could be

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so uh, well okay uh heh...let me explain. Towards the start of quarantine I asked people on my insta what he wanted to me to write and my friend said "Brawny paper towelxMr.Clean." I have no idea if this has been done before or if anyone wrote a fic about the two but give it up to my friend for coming up with this idea. He also told me to post it so now I finally am. If this fic becomes well known...I will laugh and also be honored? Don't take this too seriously I spent like 6 hours writing this because I was bored and I had a goal to make this as funny and dumb as possible but then got too sucked in, anyway, enjoy this weird ass story. Oh, there's a character named Molly and let's pretend she has a souther accent because yeah <3

* * *

My life was clean and happy. I had all that I wanted. A clean and perfect life. I live in a one-story house with my long time girlfriend Kerri, a blue fair. She was as sweet as could be and I was planning on marrying her in a few weeks. She was everything I knew I wanted. Until I met him. 

Like every early morning, I roll out of bed at around 6 am to start my day. I see my beautiful girlfriend next to me sleeping peacefully. I kissed her forehead and messed with her hair. I saw a small smile form on her face that made me smile. She rolled on the other side of the bed and faced the window, continuing to sleep. I make my way to the restroom to take a shower. I have to look good today. We have a new man coming into the cleaning industry and as a person on top, I have to look good. The stem from the shower feels good on this winter day. I get out of the shower and get to work. I change into my darkest blue jeans I own. Throwing on a white short sleeve shirt and a red flannel on top of it. I roll up the sleeves on my flannel and get to work on my face and hair. My beard seemed to be getting poofy so I decided to shave it. I give myself a clean-cut stubble and examine it in the mirror. I nodded and smiled at myself. I put the razor down and turned on the sink, wetting my hair. I put gel on my fingers and ran my hands through my hair, letting it go back. I grab the comb and proceed to push it back and forth. After messing with it for a while I set on a look and take one last look in the mirror, checking myself out. I give one last reassuring nod and walk out of the bathroom. Making my way to the kitchen I noticed Kerri make her way out of our room and into the bathroom. I smile while going to the coffee maker. As I’m making coffee I see Kerri come out of the bathroom. Her small figure evened out her body. Her faint skin gleamed in the sun. It was A beautiful morning. The sun was coming through the big windows and hitting her perfectly. Giving her a sort of glow. She notices me staring and files over to me. 

“Hey there, making some coffee?” she asked playfully, lightly landing on her feet. 

I laughed and kissed her. She smiled softly and then looked down. Her eyes got wide. 

“You’re forgetting something!” She tells me. I look down at myself confused. 

I looked up to see that she flew to the room and got something. I kept looking and saw that I didn’t have a belt on. When I looked back up again I saw her fly back with a brown belt in hand. I smiled at her and put it on. We talked for a little longer until my coffee was ready. She walked me to the door where my pair of dark brown-red wing boots was waiting for me. 

“Hey, we're still on for dinner tonight?” she asked me leaning against the side of the door. 

“Of course, as long as you are cooking,” I tell her while finishing up tying my shoe. 

She playfully hits me and laughs. I get up from tying my shoe and grab my coat and bag from the coat hanger. I give Kerri one last kiss and wave goodbye. I rush to my car with coffee and a bag in hand. I somehow manage to get the keys out of my pocket to open my red Ford pick up truck. As I settle into my truck and take one last breath.  _ You can do this, it’s just a new guy, you got this.  _ I thought to myself as I pulled out of the driveway.  _ What can go wrong?  _

Once I open the doors to work all that is being talked about is the new guy. The new guy this and the new guy that. He can’t possibly be that great, can he? I walk into my space where I’m greeted with a friendly smile from my receptionist. She’s a younger girl, around I want to say her early 20s. She always felt like a child to me. 

“Hey there Mr. White. Are you ready for the new guy today? I heard he’s your hire.” She tells me. 

“Well, he’s recommendation was glowing, there was no way I couldn’t hire him!” I tell her while grabbing messages from my box. 

“Well, I hear he’s mighty dreamy and quite a catch. Try not to fall in love with him.” She says, jokingly. 

I laugh along and walk into my office. _ How dreamy could this guy be? He’s coming into the cleaning business.  _ I brush off these thoughts and do some work before he comes. But I can’t stop thinking about what he might look like. 

After about thirty minutes of doing work, I hear some commotion outside. I think nothing of it till it felt like it was getting closer to my door. My office phone rings and I put it on speaker. 

“Hello?” 

“Mr. Clean is here to see you, sir.” My receptionist tells me. I can hardly hear here with all the commotion in the background. 

“Oh, yes, send him in,” I tell her, hanging up the phone. 

I make my desk look a little more presentable and straighten the collar of my flannel. Thinking I was ready for what was about to enter my room. I see the door crack open and in comes, a man with white converse shoes I look up and my heart stops. In comes the most clean-cut man I have ever seen. He had a small gold ring earring on his right ear and white eyebrows. His bright blue eyes popped out with all the white he wore. The skin-tight white shirt and his skinny jeans show off his muscles. He’s built almost like an ox. I’m taken aback by how handsome he looks. Although his eyebrows are white and he was bald, he doesn’t look much older than me. But my god he was handsome. He comes closer to my desk. I feel myself flustering up as he gets closer. I quickly shoot up from my desk and stand up. He gets to my desk and smiles. I feel sweat come down my face as he stands in front of me. As I’m zoning out I hear him clear his throat. 

“Hi, I’m Mr. Clean. You must be Mr. White?” He asked while giving me his hand to shake it. 

I clear my throat and fix myself. “Yes, hello, um, sorry,” I take a deep breath and grab his hand. His firm shake takes me by surprise and I blush a little. “I’m Mr. White but, you can call me Brawny. Please, have a seat.” I tell him, gesturing to the seat behind him. 

“I hope this doesn’t get me fired already but you’re kind of cute.” He says with a smirk. 

I’m lost in words. I can feel my whole face turning red and a large smile form on my face. 

“No, uh, well you’re-you’re pretty cute yourself,” I say trying to find all the right words. 

We talk for a little longer and I tell him what he’s going to do. He seems excited and handsome. With every word that comes out of his mouth, I’m lost. He talks so sweetly and smoothly. As we end our conversation we both get up and I go to shake his hand.

“Well, you are going to be a great fit for the team and we’ll love having you here.” I finally managed to say altogether. 

Again taken back by his grip and taken back by what he says next. “Oh, I know I will.” He says eyeing me up and down. 

I accidentally squeeze his hand tighter and he giggles. I gasp and let go. He waves as he leaves my office. Once he leaves I sink back into my chair. I ring for my receptionist to come in. I’ve always been able to talk to her. 

“You called for me?” she came in asking. 

“Molly, I need to tell you something important,” I say in a serious tone. 

She takes a seat in front of me and lets me speak. 

“As you know, I have a girlfriend that I love very much. But today, I felt that same thing for someone else. Mr. Clean.” I tell her. 

She stays quiet for a while then speaks, “Well, uh...I don’t know what to tell you but, why don’t you give it some time, huh?” 

I could tell her was lost for words. I type my pen on my desk and I think for a while. 

“I think I’ll give it some time,” I tell her with a smile. 

She smiles back at her and I let her leave. I rest my head in my hands and think for a little bit. The day came and went. I did work, checked on people, and then did more thinking. 5 o'clock rolls around and I pack my things up. As I walk out my door I notice Molly writing something down. I don’t usually notice stuff but this time she’s laughing and smiling. When she hung up I decided to ask what happened. 

“Got anything to tell me before I leave, kiddo?” 

“Oh! You scared me! But, yes I do actually. It’s from Mr. Clean,” she said, handing me the 

note. I read the note and my heart sinks.

**_Hey there, Brawny. It’s me, Mr. Clean. I know you’re the boss but I think I’d like to get to know you more here’s my home phone number: (800) 867-2537. Give me a call when you can, I’d love to hear from you._ **

I can’t help but blush and smile. Molly notices and giggles. I roll my eyes and tell her goodnight. As I walk to my car I notice Mr. Clean leaning against his motorcycle. He waves at me and gets on. I wave back and smile. I opened the door to my car and banged my head lightly on the steering wheel. What am I going to do with myself? I can’t have a strong feeling for someone. I have a girlfriend that I want to marry in two weeks..or do I? 

I park in the driveway and notice the door to my house wide open. In a panic, I grab all my stuff and hop out of my car. I run inside and see the house dimmed and clean. I push the button to lock my car and close the door behind me. I walk into the dining room to see it all ready and set up. I put my stuff down and look around. I walk into the kitchen and see Kerri. The kitchen is filled with the smell of food. Tasty food. I sneak up behind her and kiss her cheek. She turns around and kisses me back. I smile and look over at the food. 

“Looks good, hun!” I tell her. 

“Well, it’s just for you and me. Go ahead and sit. Food’s done.” She tells me, shoving me towards the table. 

We both sit at the table and talk about our days. She tells me all about hers and what happened. I tell her about mine. I leave out the Mr. Clean part. I can’t tell her that. As the end of our food and conversation roll around, we clean and put the dishes away. Once we put everything away I go into the shower. As the warm water hits my back I keep thinking about Mr. Clean. He’s the only thing I can think about. His looks, his personality, how smooth he is. It’s amazing. I want to call him tonight but I don’t know if I should. I want to, so bad. I just can’t stop thinking about him. I get out of the shower and dry myself off. As I brush my teeth I look next to me and see his number and what he told Molly. I lean up against the sink and debate. I walk out of the bathroom and into our room. Kerri is laying in bed and watching tv. I smile and kiss her forehead. I get into bed next to her. She turns off the tv and looks over at me. 

“I’m going to bed, turn the light off, yeah?” She asks. 

“I’m going to do some work in my office, is that alright?” I ask her, getting up to turn off the light.

She rolls her eyes annoyed but in the end, lets me go. I felt a little hurt when she did that but I left to go to my office. I sit in my office chair and look at the number and then at the time. My clock was at 11 pm. There’s no way he’s up now. I stare at my office phone and bounce my leg. After a minute of going back and forth, I do it. I type the numbers into my office phone and let it ring. I anxiously wait for him to pick up. About to give up hope I hear the ringing stop and a “Hello.” 

“Hey, is this Mr. Clean?” I ask into the phone 

“Hey, well this must be the nice voice of Brawny.” Mr. Clean said back to me. 

Thank god he can’t see me through the phone because I start to blush. 

We talked for a long time. I felt like I was a teenager again. Talking to people past when I should be in bed. I felt so young again. Even though we were both in our mid-twenties, we felt even younger. The clock struck 1 am. 

“Hey, it’s getting late and I think I should get into bed, my girlfriend is probably annoyed,” I tell him in a sad tone. 

“Aw, alright, call again tomorrow?” He asked me. 

“Of course, goodnight, see you at work!” I said happily. 

I hang up and sigh. I laugh lightly and smile. My heart and soul feel so young. A way I haven’t felt in a long time, Not even Kerri has made me feel that way in a while. I had his number in the drawer under the phone. I stayed in my office chair and just stared at the ceiling happily. I get up out of my chair and walk to the door. I stare at the phone one more and bite my lip. I shut the door behind me and went to my room. I saw my girlfriend sleeping peacefully. Whenever I see her I get a warm fuzzy feeling but this time, I didn’t feel that way at all. I get in

bed next to her and face the other way from her. My heart felt warm from the conversation with Mr. Clean. 

When I woke up this morning, I noticed that Kerri was up before me. I made my way into the kitchen and saw her use her wings. She’s only ever on her wings when she’s annoyed. 

“Everything okay?” I ask her while getting a cup of coffee

“Sure,” She says bluntly. 

Before I could say anything else she grabs coffee for herself and walks out the door with no warning. Confused, I shrugged it off and went to work. I got to work around the same time as Mr. Clean. He noticed me get out of my truck and waved. 

“That’s one hell of a truck you got there.” He said walking up to me 

“This old thing had her for years,” I tell him leaning on my car. 

He laughs and we walk to the door together. He opens the door for me, what a gentleman and presses the elevator button as well. That day felt like a blur. All I could do was think about him. How charming and kind he was. At the same time, I kept looking at the picture of Kerri that’s on my desk. It didn’t make me feel the same way as it did before. Molly came into my office after I called her in again. 

“So, how’s it going with Mr. Clean?” She asked. Her wings started to flutter happily. 

“I think I’m actually in love,” I tell her. 

She gasps happily and I tell her everything. The day came and went again but this time I managed to meet up with Mr. Clean after work. In the lobby, I see him waiting. 

“Who are you waiting for?” I asked him 

“Someone special, but I guess he’s here,” he says smiling at me. 

I blush and look down. We walk out of the building and he leads me to my truck. 

“Call again tonight?” I asked shyly. 

“Of course!” 

Before I could get in my car he grabs my hand and kisses it. I fluster up and gasp. He looks up at me and smiles. I wave to him awkwardly and he giggles. He waves back making his way to his motorcycle. I get into my truck with a full heart. When I got home I saw the door closed like usual but Kerri’s car wasn’t there. I didn’t think much of it again and got in. I made some food and ate at the table. Kerri gets home about 30 minutes later. She seems...salty almost. I try and ask again. 

“Hey, what’s wrong love?” 

She stops and turns around. “No, you had to work when it was time to sleep and you never do that.” She tells me. 

Confused I told her “Hey, I had to do work I bought home with. Work has been really busy lately and they are giving me work.” 

“Ugh, whatever I don’t care why would I?” She said, clearly annoyed. 

“Geez, why are you so annoyed?” I asked 

She doesn’t respond. After a second of silence, she inhales sharply and says “you’re sleeping in your office.” Before I could say anything she aggressively flew into our room. Annoyed, I went into my office and called Mr. Clean. We talked all day and it got emotional again. He told me reassuring things that made me feel good. Things I know Kerri would never tell me. I slept in my office that night but I didn’t care. As long as I had Mr. Clean in my heart, I could sleep while. 

Months passed and life went on, with Mr. Clean. Kerri got more and more distant from me. I’ve been sleeping in my office for the past month. The ring I got for Kerri I sold secretly. I was going to propose but I started falling out of love with her and more in love with Mr. Clean. We kept flirting and talking. One day, that all finally changed. 

Molly wasn’t feeling well that day so I had a different receptionist that was a different fairy named Lex. He was an alright kid. I was in my office when I heard the door creak open. 

“Oh, Lex, you can ca-” I looked up in shock and saw Mr. Clean. “Oh, hey I’m so sorry, I thought you were Lex,” I said to him with a small laugh. 

He smiles and locks the door behind him. He gets closer to my desk and leans against it. We talk for a while and then I stop. I walked to the front of my desk and stood next to him. I grabbed his hand and looked down. 

“I...I have something to tell you.” 

Before I could say anything else, Mr. Clean, put a finger on my lips to keep me quiet. He traces my lips with his finger. He smiles at her softly. He puts his hand on my hips and pulls me in. 

“Do you mind?” he asks his face two inches from mine. 

I nod and he leans in and kisses me. His lips taste like strawberries and are soft. He pulls me away and we laugh. We touch foreheads and just keep laughing and smiling. I pull him in for another kiss. My heart was filled with love and excitement. 

Months go on and we date under the table. Kerri has still been annoyed at times and I think I’m ready to end things when she comes into the house, almost breaking the door. 

“What the hell!” She screams. 

“Hi?” I say confused. 

“You’re cheating on me with Mr. Clean, aren’t you?” She asked at the top of her lungs. 

“Maybe I am, he treats me better than you ever had,” I tell her, trying to keep my cool. 

She is lost in words. She doesn’t know what to say. She begins to wave her hand in the air and get all her stuff in a box. Once all her stuff is in a box she raises her hand again and poofs away. I look around to make sure she is gone for sure and then open the door to my bedroom. I walk inside and see Mr. Clean in my bed watching tv. I curl up next to him and he kisses my head. I rest my head on his shoulder and smile. 

“I’ve never felt so clean,” I said 

He smiles and kisses my lips. “You make me feel clean.” 

I laughed and rested my head on his shoulder.  _ This is the most perfect and clean life I’ve ever lived.  _

* * *

  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I hope you peps liked or well...at least kind of enjoyed this story lmaooo. Fun fact! The number I used is for the actually Mr.Clean company. I didn't spend 6 hours on this shit for nothing I tell you. Anyway, don't mind the tags for this one because they didn't have any of the tags I wanted or liked for that matter either. But yeah! I'm glad you took a little bit of time to read this odd fic...I guess fic? Also don't mind that big ass space between this end note and the last part of this.


End file.
